Story of Mine
by PumpkinButter
Summary: She just wanted her story to be told, even if it wasn't by her. Olivia goes missing after she recieves a call from a victim failed by justice. Rated M for a reason; it'll contain violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to NBC and Dick Wolf, not me.

She screamed. The sound was animalistic and hoarse, her throat torn raw as she let out shriek after shrill shriek, two thick streamers of saliva connecting her lips. She couldn't understand what was going on around her, couldn't recognize the feel of the hands that touched her, that wrapped around her arms and lifted her. All she could do was scream. She was unable to process the voices beyond shear sound, and couldn't see anything. All she felt was pain. It hurt too much to struggle, it almost hurt too much to breathe, but as she was set back down her lungs pulled in another gallon of searing air. Screaming was all she knew, all she could remember knowing.

White powder dusted up and danced around his boots as he moved towards the old silver building, the grey wood glinting in the snowy sunlight that darted across a field of winter-dead reeds. The coat that hung loosely on his shoulders did nothing to keep the chilled wind from biting at him, his steely blue gaze locked on the fading red barn doors ahead of him. The world felt as though it had come to a screeching halt, slow motion movement suddenly making up his world as he ran towards the creaking building. It looked as though it could fall over on a breath, let alone the wind that tore at it now. In the distance behind him a uniformed officer slowly pulled a streak of yellow crime scene tape from one tree to another, a grim declaration of finding her.

He hadn't registered that he had been holding his breath until he reached the doorway of the old barn. A shrill cry brought him out of his daze and sent the world back into real time. Suddenly noise surrounded him; a dog barking, cops yelling, sirens and the terrifying sound of his partners voice screeching through the air just beyond the door frame. Releasing the air from his chest he closed his eye and stepped into the building, his cool blues sliding open to take in the scene. The floor was hand-cemented, the walls a pristine white. His eyes caught something red in the corner of the room; a cherry colored sheen that pooled on the ground and trailed off towards something that looked like a pile of bones and skin. Two EMTs moved around the pile with gentle intent, both careful not to step into the maroon streaks. The pile was what was screaming. It couldn't have been his partner.

She was bound and blindfolded, her hands pulled back and zip-tied behind her back. Olivia Benson's beautiful hair had been shaved off, a week's growth sprouting from bruises that danced across her scalp. Her soulful brown eyes were covered with a strip of dirty, blood-crusted black cloth, remnants of blood cracking below her nose and across her lips as she parted them to let out another bone-chilling wail. She was nude and couldn't have weighed more than 80 pounds, her normally thin 5'9 frame reduced to jutting, sharp bone and purpled, brutalized skin.

From behind him a third EMT rushed in carrying a construction orange backboard, whizzing past him to meet up with the other two who struggled to pick up the remnants of his partner without causing further damage. He could see tears streaking down her dirty, agonized face as they finally lifted her, the fabric covering her eyes too dried and crusted to catch the wet droplets. As he watched the EMTs began to set and strap her down onto the backboard. Her mouth seemed to be wrenched perpetually open, her tired voice never ceasing its explosive screeches.

Stepping closer he couldn't stop his own voice from slipping into the air of the barn.

"Olivia!" his voice boomed off of the walls, the volume surprising the paramedics and him. It took a moment for the light echoes of his reverberating cry to silence, leaving the room deafeningly quiet. Olivia had stopped screaming.

A/N: Hey, sorry it's so short, but I'm already starting the second chapter. Anyway, best wishes and look out for more!


End file.
